The tenth company in Azeroth
by Aburg76
Summary: Just an Idea I dreamt up, based on the characters made in the Night lord Trilogy. I hope you enjoy. its about members of the warband that crash into the world in a ship of theirs that was destroyed in the second instalment Blood Reaver. also someone has messed with them and they are finding something about themselves has changed. Rated M for scenes yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

_**I just wanna say that I don't own anything either Warhammer 40'000 or Warcraft**_

_**I based it on a weird dream I had and touched up some parts contains some spoilers from the Night Lords Trilogy**_

* * *

><p><em>It came down hurtling towards the planet like a rebel angel that has been cast out from heaven. Crashing into the world it caused a shockwave that sent almost everything within a small diameter surrounding it in chaos. How this was achieved and how the world did not experience a cataclysmic event remains unknown. But from that day forward the fates of all on Azeroth would change and none would be left unmarked by the 'sons of the sunless worlds' arrival.<em>

The first thing the Astartes felt was pain drawing him into consciousness, opening his eyes the gene-forged demigod took in his surroundings. To his surprise he was clad in his power armour sprawled on the floor inside 'his' quarters onboard the _C__ovenant of B__l__ood_. Looking around further he saw signs of a disturbance as if the strike-cruiser had experienced a violent passage in-transit through the warp and that some of his brothers runes were active in his helmets display.

These however were the least of his concerns, the first question that actually entered his mind was "why am I not dead?". Remembering clearly his last moments as he faced the banshee queen on his legions second home world of Tsagualsa, he remembered how his brothers had fallen first at the hands of the thin-blooded Genesis space-marine chapter and then at the hands of the wretched eldar of the accursed craftworld of Ulthwé.

"Talos we must speak" one of his brothers spoke to him over the vox. Surprisingly it was Uzas and his words cogent and clear which was to the prophet even more surprising.

Unsure of how her was supposed to respond to this Talos at first didn't reply. After all he had killed Uzas as the former was in the process of killing Cyrion thus saving the latter. Finally he replied "what is it?"

"it concerns the void-borns father and the majority of the deaths in of the crew"

"what about them?" Talos was starting to get on edge not nervous or scared but unnerved by the way his brother was speaking.

Suddenly the door to his quarters opened and Uzas along with Lucoryphus and several of the bleeding eyes who he did not immediately recognise proceeded in accompanying Cyrion. While this in any event was strange what was even stranger was the fact that they were all wore the armour they had carried into the Great Crusade. Taking less than a fraction of a second to subtlety glance at his left gauntlet and seeing his narthecium vambrace that convinced him that he was to armoured as such.

"our 'perfect' brother here has something that he wishes to share with you" Uzas stated.

Talos frowned underneath his faceplate he did not understand what was going on. Turing to Cyrion he spoke. "Do care to elaborate for me please brother?".

Cyrion seemed tense but then he sighed. "alright you do remember when you saved me from Uzas on Tsagualsa". Cyrion waited for Talos to nod before continuing "the reason for such was because I confessed to killing the void-born's father and many other of the crew members all the while I let Uzas here take the blame for it".

To say Talos was suspicious of this was to be an understatement. "why are you telling me this?" he asked finally.

"Because I wanted to get this clear before we do anything. As to why the Bleeding Eyes are here I will say that they knew and just wanted to watch" Cyrion replied shrugging.

More footsteps could be heard and soon they were facing Malcharion who was as large as life and twice as terrifying. Mainly due to the fact the he was _not_ entombed within a dreadnought. "brothers" he said his voice just as they remembered as he sounded in life "I am calling for every one to meet in hangars I suggest that you bet moving". Not wanting to evoke his their captains ire everyone complied.

They had spent at least two hours in the hangar discussing their next move and also getting a headcount. In total there was Malcharion himself, Vandred Aranthi who for some reason looked like a normal Astartes again and it seemed as if he was no longer possessed, Tzek, Vorasha and Lucoryphus all three who were from the Bleeding eyes. Dal Kuras and Vejain from third claw, Xeverine and Ulris, Crarahd and Faroven from the newer third claw (the one from the last book _Voidstalker_), Fal Torm, Xan Kurus and Yuris from second claw. Both Malek and Garadon of the Atramentar. Finally there was Adhmere, Uzas, Cyrion, Xarl, Mercutian, Sar Zell, Ruven, Variel and Talos. In total there was twenty-five of them present in the ship. Excluding Lucoryphus ans Variel all those present should have been dead. They did not include Deltran because he was not an astartes.

"So who will be doing this scouting Mal?" Lucoryphus asked when they had come to a sort of terms as to what was going on.

"I'm not sure Luc but I think it might be better if we had some volunteers" Malcharion responded.

"In that case I think I should I should go. Yes yes?" Vorasha spoke.

Internally every Night Lord present groaned, while all of them seemed to be in perfect condition with no taint of the warp present Vorasha somehow managed to keep his irritating habit of adding two yes's to every sentence. Inwardly the groaned outwardly they were seemingly unaffected due to having to deal with this before.

"Are you sure about this?" Dal Kurus asked questioningly at Malcharion.

"no I am not but as you see here we are only twenty-five in number with a strike-cruiser that has seemingly crashed on planet we know nothing about with our supplies seemingly filled that could last us millennia but no slave, servitor's or serfs to use. Did I forget to mention the fact that we somehow do not feel like doing the things we have done throughout the centuries and the fact that none of us feel like tearing down the Imperium for some strange reason. Or am I also missing the fact that I should be entombed within a dreadnought and be sleeping instead of answering my brothers questions?"

No one responded everyone knew that it was rhetorical "well your'e not the only one who's supposed to be dead" Ruven said into the silence earning him several laughs and a glare from Malcharion.

The rest of the discussion continued until they were able to formulate a plan. It was simple there would be four groups of two that would leave the covenant of blood and go scouting for one day after which they would return and report what information they had been able to gather.

Talos mentally cursed himself how in the name of the warp had he been made to go with Xarl out on this. Scouting was not their forte but Malcharion had asked this of them and out of respect he had agreed to go provided that he had Xarl come with him. In the six hour since they began, the two night lords came upon an interesting sight.

Tied up and in some cages were various types of xenos that they had never seen before. Their captors were what Talos could call failed worshipers of Khorne, horned creatures with hooves and ridiculous beards. It appeared as if they were in the process of performing some debased ritual that involved sacrificing one of the young female xenos. The race had some comparisons with the Eldar but not enough to be related to them.

Walking over to Xarl he asked "should we interfere?"

Xarl just grunted, his way of saying what do you think?

For some reason Talos and Xarl felt compelled to help that child, deep down it reminded them of a time when they didn't have power to stop it and could only watch and look away.

"I think we should stop that" Talos stated before drawing his power sword the blade _Aurum _and his bolter _Anathema_. Xarl mirrored his actions by drawing his two-handed Chain-sword before they both leapt at the figures.

It was a dark night a good night to be doing business for the burning legion. The Saytrs had captured the wretched Kal'dorie and had placed them in cages waiting to sacrifice them to their demonic masters. They were beginning to sacrifice a child of that wretched species when suddenly they heard a roaring sound coming from the trees. Staring in the direction of the sound suddenly two armoured behemoths clad in livery of midnight and death burst upon them wielding strange weapons that cut and tore through them. Immediately sensing the threat their mages sent a spell that made the entire area they were within go dark. The last words they heard was something they could not fully understand "_Juthai Lah_" then everything turned red.

When Keina Shadowsong a sentinel was praying to Elune that someone would come and save her adopted daughter Leina from the foul Satyrs, she did not really expect her prayers to be answered at all least of all in the way it was. One minute the Saytrs looked like they were about to sacrifice her daughter the next moment two behemoths that look like they came out of a nightmare charged and started to butcher them. Then everything went dark.

When the shadow spell faded Keina saw a seen that made her stomach lurch. The Saytrs were dead that was a good thing but it looked as if they had been butchered in a most cruel fashion. The said saytrs were strewn in bits and pieces all over the ground looks of dismay and terror etched into their features. Turning here attention back to wards hers and the other prisoner's saviours she saw one with a face that was midnight blue in colour and face was crested with two batwings walk over to one of the large saytrs removing its head before placing the said head on some sort of chain adorning the armour as some sort of trophy. Looking for the other one she saw it walking over towards where her daughter was with a nearly dead Saytr in his grasp as the first one began the process of freeing the other hostages.

Talos moved with purpose and a strange feeling that he believed he had never experienced before. Holding who he supposed (due to its actions) was the leader of these xeno's captors in his hands he walked to where the xenos child was still bound and cut her free. Bending down to her level as to be face to face in a sense of speaking he drew his gladius and placed it before her. Deciding to try and speak in low gothic to her he asked "will you kill him".

The child seemed to be surprised and answered with a scared "why?"

"because he was going to sacrifice you in a debase and depraved ritual to what he would call his gods. Now the tables have been turned don't you wish vengeance upon him?"

"yes" came the stuttered reply.

"then take this gladius and drive it through his chest"

"I cant"

"why?" Talos asked amused by this.

"I just can't its not right" the child stammered to him.

Talos for some reason that he didn't know smiled at this child's purity before doing the deed himself.

"why did you do it?" another voice asked him. From what he could make out it was female and sounded too mature to be a child or adolescent.

"because it was necessary" he replied turning to see an older version female of the xenos species before him.

"what are you?" Keina asked

"what are you?" the behemoth replied its voice sounded deep like that of a nightsaber growling.

Taken aback from its reply she quickly composed herself quickly before stating "I am Leina Shadow song that child over there is my daughter Leina we are Kal'dorie or as some others call us night elves".

She heard some strange clicking noise come from the behemoths face before he responded. "Very well I am Talos Valcoran apothecary and prophet of the VIII legion. I am also know to my father as the ender of lives and collector of essences the short term of that is soul hunter. The legion I am a part of is called the Night Lords we are the eighth of twenty legions our emperor made, the other one there is my brother Xarl. Has this satisfied your curiosity?"

swallowing Keina Said "yes".

As the Behemoth now named Talos turned to leave she called after him "can we come with you?"

Again the same clicking noise came from its face before it responded. "if you so desire but know this where we are going there is no sunlight".

"that is okay by me my people venerate the moon more"

Talos seemed to shake his head before replying "there is no moonlight either but if you still insist then follow us but be warned, it took us six hours to get here. There are three of you and none of you are in any good condition so my brother and I will have to carry you."

then without missing a beat Talos proceeded to pick here and here daughter up and proceed walking away, his brother followed suit but stopped to pick up the only saytr that was not mortally wounded or dead and caught up to him.

"what are you bringing that for?" the Talos asked. Keina was interested too in hearing the response.

"this one here can be lobotomised and made into a servitor as you know we don't have any and I have feeling we will need at least some soon".

Leina was confused and asked "whats lobotomise?"

Talos grunted before responding "we will tell you later for now try to rest."

With that he told all of the others the same thing as well before falling silent. For some reason Keina just couldn't get the idea that nothing would be the same again. If only she knew how right she was

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally the end I thought it would take forever do any of you have that problem when you just can't seem to get the ideas from your head onto the paper?<strong>_

_**anyway can you please give me some feedback I think I will need it and I also would welcome any Ideas you guys have any way Ave dominus nox **_

_**p.s also could you help with my other cross over**_


	2. Intruders

"_No I have served and served loyally cast my ashes into the void do not entomb me!"-_Malcharion the war-sage

* * *

><p>Malcharion the war-sage, the captian of the VIII legions tenth company of astartes in short was not having a good day. Not only was he alive and breathing but he was also not interred within his walking sarcophagus. That and Talos and Xarl had come across some of the local xenos life-forms in the process of some debased ritual. And that they had taken it upon themselves to express their loathing of any forms of religious hate by interrupting the said ritual and 'rescuing' the two it was being performed on. Needless to say in Malcharion's mind who or whatever was performing that ritual was most probably butchered in the most cruel, sadistic yet way possible.<p>

But he also had other concerns from what Deltrian had reported their supplies were full. Though this may have been an anomaly due to the fact it had rarely been so even during the great crusade they also did not have any slaves, serfs or servitors. This meant that they would have to use the natural resources this planet provided, as in sentient life-forms. From what Talos and Xarl had reported there definitely were those around the only major issue was that they were xenos. Now unlike most of his brothers Malcharion had been from a time when the night lords traitor legion abhorred xenos more than they currently abhorred the emperor.

Fortunately Malcharion was interrupted from his musing's when Xeverine Voxed in. "war-sage I think we have potential intruders about twelve of them. I am sending you the pict-feed from my helm.".

The vox cut and the picts came into his helmets optic feed, they were peculiar creatures similar to the Orkz sub species gretchins yet they were smaller and slightly differently built. "let them be able to enter". Malcharion paused to let the true meaning of his words sink into his brothers before continuing "all but one of them are fair game Dal Kuras, Xeverine and Vejain do I make myself clear?"

"loud and clear" Dal kuras voxed.

"as crystal" Xeverine replied.

"understood" Vejain responded.

"good now have your sport but do not go overboard with it".

* * *

><p>Blitz was thinking that going inside this thing was a bad idea but the others would not hear of it. After all since it came out of the sky like the Dranei it could contain similar technology that was bound to be priceless. But poor Blitz knew that such things like this are not usually left unbarred and unguarded. Needless to say when they found an entrance quite easily he was suspicious enough, but when the others decided to bring him in he was hysterical at trying to do the opposite.<p>

After a few minutes of his hushed cursing Blitz was able to give his fellows the slip. Though they would notice his absence later it was not unusual for members of such parties to go missing before so they would just move on ahead. He had just got close enough to see the light of the entrance, this place was so naturally dark when he felt a gigantic fist snatch him from behind.

Thrashing helplessly his mouth was covered to prevent him from screaming the giant figure turned him around. Looking at it was like something out nightmare. It was huge and impossibly dark its eyes glowed even more red than Grommash Hellscream's ever did. Lifting him so that he was eye-level with it it spoke in common "my name is Vejain of the VIII legion and _we have come for you_" as the giant finished saying this the faint noise of screams could be heard deeper within.

* * *

><p>Staring at the revolting Malcharion mused on its fate. On one hand he could interrogate it traditional VIII legion style but that would render this captive useless afterwords and it is possible that the information given could prove inaccurate. The other hand would prove very unorthodox since it did not require torture in any shape or form, but that is what made it is what would make it difficult for a night lord.<p>

Glaring down at the captive the War-sage asked "what is your name xenos?"

The little green xenos just cowered before him whimpering in fear. The sweet aroma of it almost made him sick. "well what is your name? Speak for my patience like that of my kin is finite."

This produce the same results. Xeverine approached him and spoke "Captain you I believe that you are speaking Nostraman". This caused a few chuckles and laughs from the others who were present.

Glaring at his brother Malcharion asked once again (in high gothic this time) "what is your name?"

"Blitz" the little creature stammered.

It was reeking of fear, Malcharion resisted the urge to simply step on it "so Blitz what were you and your former compatriots doing entering our ship?"

As Malcharion was waiting patiently Ruven entered the chamber, taking one glance at the captive he resisted the urge to crush it instead choosing to walk over to his captain. "I could glean the knowledge from his mind since our 'guest' is not being cooperative if you desire it of me" He spoke in Nostraman to ensure that their prisoner would not understand.

The War-sage turned to regard his brother, he knew better that to trust anything that came out of Ruven's mouth but he was sorely tempted to have him use his 'gifts' on their captive. Turning his face to regard the creature that named itself Blitz he spoke "do you understand that if you do not answer our questions we will just rip it out from you?".

The creature cowered more before for cautiously replying in a shaky and terrified voice. "my former business associates wanted to explore your ship and collect anything of value they found in it. I was against this because I don't well like adventuring into completely uncharted territory". Blitz managed a nervous chuckle before continuing."and well when we got here we decided to go inside well I". The little creature paused again to catch his breath being under the scrutiny of four Astartes (especially night lords) was enough to make anything like this creature over the edge "well I decided I did not want to be anywhere in this place so I decided to move back to our base camp and well I got caught by one of you and well here I am".

"you have a base camp?" Ruven asked in an uncharacteristic way.

"yes" Blitz stammered.

Malcharion asked "does that mean there are more of you?"

"yes"

"will they search for you if you don't return by a specific time?"

"um yes I think"

"you think" Xeverine scoffed at it. This got a few chuckles from the other Astartes in the room. To the unfortunate goblin it seemed as if there was a thunder storm rolling inside the room.

"well these sort of business ventures can be quite hazardous and fatal so it is not unexpected for a venture party to never return" Blitz tried to explain

Malcharion let his brothers have their moment of levity before speaking to Blitz again "so will you be willing to lead us to your compatriots?".

Blitz seemed confused before asking "what do you want with them?"

beneath his faceplate the War-sage smiled "my brothers and I need 'servants' to help increase our functionality and help with the manual labour required to maintain this vessel".

"how many do you need?"

"at one point this vessel housed over 30'000 mortal crew members"

"there is only over 15 of us left"

"that will do"

"I know where you can get slaves from"

From behind his faceplate Malcharion frowned "I suppose you intend to try to conduct some kind of deal?"

Blitz would have soiled himself if he had not already done so previously "uh well". He paused taking in the fact that these people would most probably kill him if they suspected him of deceiving them "well I thought you might be interested and would be grateful enough not to kill me and um well let me go?"

This gained an eruption of laughs from the Astartes. "Us grateful to the likes of you!" Dal Kuras roared incredulity "you should be grateful that you have not shared the same fate as your fellows and believe me the ones that we did kill are better off than the unlucky few that survived.". The demi-gods laughter make the goblin want to shrink into some dark corner but from what he saw (which was not much considering the fact the night lords like to live in pitch black darkness) it wouldn't make any difference.

"Silence" Malcharion's voice cut across the room like a blade across a throat. Glaring at his brothers behind his faceplate Malcharion felt the ghost of a smile come across his lips when said brothers flinched visibly under his gaze. "While you shouldn't get your hopes up xenos as sons of the sunless world we will _consider _you proposal but like I said don't get too hopeful".

Just then they were contacted across the vox "war sage this is Uzas reporting Talos has returned and as he had voxed previously him and Xarl have brought some natives with them. Xarl himself reportts the he has acquired something for lobotomising."

Malcharion sighed inwardly before responding one the open Vox channel "very well Talos report to me at the blackmarket in the ship, Deltrian please meet Xarl at the apochetharion he has a _gift _for you. Xeverine take this creature to the navigators chambers, As for you three" he motioned to Ruven, Vejain and Dal Kuras join the bleeding eyes in patrolling the perimeter. To all brothers do not forget to report anything and everything that is approaching before you decide to engage".

"yes captain/war-sage" was the reply that was received through the vox with the exclusion of Vorasha's characteristic 'yes yes'

"good" was what the War-sage thought. He turned once to regard the little creature while he gave it instructions to follow Xeverine before for he turned and departed for the Black market.

* * *

><p>If one could say that Mercution was a morose person they might as well say that the world of Nostramo was perpetually dark. His demeanour was morose, sullen and he would see the darkest side of any situation. It is needless to say that is what he saw when he met up with Talos and Xarl on their way to the Black Market. While Mercution was not some Imperial thin-blood and did not loathe xenos as much as his loyalist cousins he was a cautious individual and was somewhat taken a back by the xenos similarities with the eldar.<p>

"Brother are you sure this is a safe move?" he questioned over a private vox channel.

Talos's response was "no but this a good chance to gather information on what is happening locally, I couldn't let a chance like that pass so I decided to act on it".

"be careful brother remember the war-sage is a legion hero you will live or die depending on how you treat him whether he is entombed in a dreadnought or otherwise" Mercution warned.

"understood"

"are we there yet? Being in a place so dark so dark and without any stars even for a night elf is difficult. It also fills me with a sense of dread." the older xenos named Keina had asked.

"no" Xarl grunted he was still irritated with the '_are we there yet_' that came from the younger one of the xenos named Leina. The said xenos was asleep and held in Talos's arm. Thankfully the older Xenos had opted to walk once they where in the _covenant of blood_ so Talos was able to leave one arm free for his combi-bolter though now that they were in the ship it made little to no difference.

After what seemed to Keina like hours (when you can't see and its very dark your sense of time seems to become confused in the novels Septimus Talos's seventh slave was able to was able to keep his sense of time by counting the minutes) they linked up with several other of the 'Night lords' as they told her. There were three others besides the two that rescued her, the one that had met up with them some time ago and the two that were waiting in this place.

The one of the Night lords that saved here spoke "here are the xenos as you requested War-Sage"

One of the two presumably the one who was called War-Sage nodded before speaking "thank you Soul Hunter, greetings xenos I am Malcharion the War-Sage the Captain of the tenth company of the VII legion my brother next to me is Veteran Sergeant Vandred Aranthi of First claw three of whom I see you are acquainted. I am sure you have your questions but so do we I hope we can reach some understanding on this".

* * *

><p><strong>and thats all for now thanks for the views and thank you Agent-001, Ghost000, Korraganitar the NightShadow, Nagashazzir, fanskap and mr I hat znt nobles kill em for following my story. please read and review if you have any ideas they will be welcome as I am open to suggestions also please read and review my other cross overs.<strong>

**Just to let you know my poll on what they should do next is now open enjoy also feel free to PM me other suggestions**


End file.
